1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel provided with a vibration device that transmits vibration to the driver holding a ring section of the steering wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,852,225 discloses a steering wheel which is equipped with a vibration device which causes vibration on a ring section of the steering wheel to warn the driver holding the ring section in such an instance where his vehicle is about to leave the lane. In this steering wheel, the vibration device is mounted on a spoke region of a core of the steering wheel. The vibration device includes a vibration motor and a fixing bracket which mounts the vibration motor on the spoke region of the core. The vibration motor includes a rotational axis protruding out of a motor body and an eccentric weight connected to the rotational axis. The fixing bracket includes a holding section which holds end sections of the vibration motor from which the rotational axis protrudes and mounting sections extending from opposite sides of the holding section and secured to the core of the steering wheel.
In the above steering wheel, only the mounting sections of the fixing bracket are connected to the core, while the holding section of the fixing bracket and the vibration motor are separate from the core. That is, it is not that the motor body directly presses the core when vibrating. This configuration has a room for improvement in effectively transmitting vibration caused by the vibration motor to the core.